


Zaya’s best friend

by Beatlemania99



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Athena is Zaya’s best friend, she's always been protected by Isis and Nephthys, no matter where she is, when Isis kills herself in Osiris’s tomb a day after Horus and Bek have left, Athena tries to help her but can't, with her last breaths Isis gives Athena her necklace that contains her magic, knowledge and the ability to use her wings.





	Zaya’s best friend

I quietly followed Lady Isis to Osiris’s tomb, I was suspicious, I saw her carrying a dagger, I hid behind one of the doors, I watched as Isis raised the dagger and she stabbed herself, I ran from my hiding place, I caught her as she fell.

“No, please, Lady Isis” I whispered, “Athena, do not cry, I will be with Osiris” Isis said, I looked down at her, she reached for her necklace with one hand and she took it off, she placed it in my hands, “take my necklace, you'll have access to my magic, knowledge and you'll be able to expand wings identical to mine, use it in my memory, from this day forward, I name you Athena Goddess of Wisdom. Belief, Magic and Protection” Isis said, there was a flash of white light as I put the necklace on.

“Use it well sister. Anubis come forth” Isis said before she went limb in my arms, I broke down crying, “no Isis, wake up, please, I've lost Osiris, I can't lose you as well” I cried.

“She’s beyond your help young one, she must walk the path” a voice said, I looked up and saw Lord Anubis standing there, “The Lord of the air needs help to defeat Set, use the necklace, I will send word to Horus about his mother's passing” Anubis said.

“I will send word to Nephthys, guard Isis well Lord Anubis” I said standing up, the jackel headed God nodded, I looked down at Isis, “rest in peace Isis” I said, I left Anubis to tend to Isis, I willed for wings like Isis's, it hurt at first but I think I'll get used to it, I shot up into the sky, I flew back to the city in search of Nephthys.

I found her, “Nephthys, your sister took her own life, there was nothing I could do” I said, Nephthys nodded, the door started to unlock behind her, “It’s Set, get out of here Athena, find Horus and help him,  if you hear me scream, do not help me, I will not have you walking the path to the underworld yet” Nephthys said, I reluctantly nodded and took off into the sky, I heard Nephthys scream in agony, Set must be ripping her wings off, that has got to be painful, ‘ _Ra, Lord of Light, please protect Nephthys_ ’ I thought.

I tried to think of where Horus could be, then it clicked, Osiris’s temple, and I remembered that Bek had planned on stealing one of Horus’s eyes, and if Horus wasn't in his Father's tomb then Bek had been successful in his mission, I set off in search of Osiris’s temple, it will take me a couple of hours at most.

My wings were getting tired but I saw the temple of Osiris, I had seen Anubis taking to Horus before returning to the underworld, Bek was also there, I landed and willed for my wings to be hidden, I walked through the archway, “Bek” I called, he turned, “Athena, I heard about what happened” Bek said hugging me, “I tried to help Lady Isis but there was nothing I could do, she died in my arms, and Lady Nephthys has met her end at hands of Set, I wanted to help her but she ordered me to leave her” I said.

“That necklace you're wearing, it belonged to my Mother” Horus said, I looked down at him, he had one eye in, “it was a gift from her my Lord, she gave it to me on her deathbed, she named me the Goddess of Wisdom, Belief, Magic and Protection even though I'm technically mortal” I said, I sat down in between Horus and Bek.

It used be Beautiful here, Lady Isis took me here a few times before Set ruined everything by killing Lord Osiris, Isis's tears polluted the earth here, I turned to face Horus, “are you thinking of them?” I asked him, he looked me, the look in his eye told me that he was, I gently placed my hand on Horus's, he seemed shocked but he relaxed, “They’ll be looking down at you Lord Horus, and they'll be hoping that you will be able to defeat Set in their memory” I said, Horus held my hand gently, because I was vulnerable to his strength, “Set murdered my parents in front of me, I was only 7, Lady Isis saved me from the same fate” I said, that's why I hate Set so much, he took my parents away from me.

“I swear, I'll kill Set for my parents and yours” Horus said with determination, I felt him shaking in anger, I stroked the back of his hand, “I will help you my Lord, I can access your mother's magic” I said, “I can't risk losing you Athena, there's something about you that makes me want to protect you from those who wish to harm you” Horus said, I sighed, “Let me help you, please, I want to avenge my parents” I said.

Horus looked down at me, “Ok, but promise me that you'll run if I tell you to” Horus said, I was hesitant, I didn't want to abandon him, “Please promise me” Horus whispered, I looked up at him, “ok, I promise” I said, Horus smiled, there was a rumbling sound, I sensed danger, I stood up and walked to the tomb entrance, I saw two massive cobras heading our way, “it’s Set’s hunters riding their pets” Horus said, “You can't withstand their venom, not in the state you're in now” I said


End file.
